


Массаж

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Клаус наслаждается массажем
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Массаж

«Эбербах, вам нужно в отпуск», — мысленно передразнивал Клаус начальство. Старый боров только и делал, что мечтал об очередном отпуске, вместо того чтобы работать, и пытался слепить из Клауса свое ленивое подобие. Хотя, возможно, доля истины в словах шефа была: Клаус не отдыхал... несколько лет? Очередной сеанс массажа, конечно, вдохнет в него силы, но по-хорошему стоило бы взять нормальный перерыв, сменить обстановку, дать спокойно вздохнуть алфавиту, наконец... Да, после надвигающейся миссии Клаус, так и быть, возьмет отпуск. Особенно если откроет, как его провести, не взвыв от скуки, или от нравоучений отца, или от навязчивости Эроики. Вор наверняка затерроризирует его, узнав о наличии свободного времени.

В массажном кабинете было светло, температура была комфортной, в воздухе витал едва уловимый приятный запах, смутно знакомый. Клаус, раздеваясь, принюхивался, но не мог ухватить нужную ассоциацию. Наверно, он действительно устал, раз не может сложить два и два.

Раздевшись, одежду Клаус аккуратно сложил на стуле и растянулся на массажном столе, комфортно устроив лицо в специальном отверстии. Он предвкушал час бездеятельного блаженства. Массажист, Юрген, своими руками творил чудеса с чужими телами. 

Клаус услышал, как мягко закрылась входная дверь, потом щелкнул, запираясь, замок. Видимо, Юрген отлучался куда-то. Клаус его сердечно приветствовал и удивился, когда ему ответили хрипловатым, словно простуженным голосом.

— Ты заболел? — посочувствовал Клаус.

— Ничего серьезного, — прохрипел Юрген.

Клаус подумал, что нечего увлекаться мороженым, тогда и горло болеть не будет. А Юрген славился своей слабостью ко всему холодному, особенно — к сливочному мороженому.

Впрочем, здоровье Юргена было вне компетенции Клауса, поэтому он смолчал. Перестав отвлекаться на разговор, Клаус снова явственно почуял тот аромат... что-то цитрусовое. Что-то знакомое. Положительно, нужен отпуск...

Юрген поначалу прикасался странно нерешительно. Клаус хотел было возмутиться, но не стал: сегодня руки Юргена были особенно волшебны, а массаж как никогда доставлял удовольствие. Клаус и раньше любил отдаваться этим прекрасным рукам, возвращавшим его к жизни после долгого корпения над документами, но на этот раз массажист превзошел самого себя. Возможно, Юрген успел пройти курсы повышения квалификации. Клаусу еще никогда в этом кабинете не доводилось испытывать столь приятных ощущений. Окончательно расслабившись, он довольно простонал:

— Да-а-а... сделай так еще раз...

Судорожный вздох разомлевший Клаус легкомысленно списал на простуду. Возможно, Юрген не только застудил горло, но и страдает насморком...

Но этот изумительный цитрусовый аромат...

И тут Клаус напрягся. Конечно, эта вонь была ему знакома! От Эроики всегда несло этими мерзкими цитрусами! А флакон этих туалетных духов — Клаус интересовался просто из любопытства, не более! — стоил баснословно дорого, чтобы счесть запах совпадением!

— Что-то не так? — прогнусавил массажист.

Клаус усилием воли расслабился. Ах ты, поганый извращенец! Ну, погоди, ты еще поплатишься за свою наглость!

— Все в порядке, — ответил Клаус, сверля злым взглядом напольную плитку. Говорить он старался очень мягко, таким тоном, каким бы рассказывал благодарным слушателям о «Леопарде». — Я... расстроился из-за того, что ты болен. Ведь ты теперь не сможешь пойти со мной в ресторан. Мы договаривались на сегодняшний вечер. Или ты уже забыл?

Клаус удовлетворенно отметил, что по ладоням Эроики прошла судорога ярости.

— Я... не забыл, — сипло пробормотал массажист.

Это уверило Клауса в том, что над ним стоит Эроика. Юрген, настоящий массажист, вслед за шефом посоветовал бы Клаусу взять отпуск и не пугать добропорядочного семьянина дикими предложениями.

— Очень жаль, что ты заболел, — продолжал Клаус, мысленно выстраивая картинку идеального, по мнению Эроики, свидания. — Я уже забронировал для нас номер в гостинице. Купил шампанское. И цветы. Тебе же еще не разонравились алые розы?

Эроика над ним судорожно вздохнул, продолжая разминать тело. А делал он это с полной отдачей, и Клаус по-настоящему постанывал от удовольствия.

— Сегодня я хотел связать твои руки, — продолжал Клаус, вспоминая пикантные картинки в тематических журналах, изъятых из рабочих столов пары алфавитов. Эти картинки он обогащал некоторыми деталями из собственного воображения. — Поставить тебя на колени на постели. Завязать тебе глаза, чтобы ты сосредоточился на моем голосе. И на том, как мой член будет глубоко входить в тебя.

Ладони Эроики исчезли с его тела, и Клаус позволил себе искренний стон разочарования. Все-таки руки вора — это руки вора, и мало кто может сравниться с Эроикой по чувствительности пальцев. Если бы он был настоящим массажистом... о, Клаус бы ходил к нему каждый день!

Но Эроика был всего лишь вором, который теперь крадет не только произведения искусства, но и чужую работу. И заслуживает за это соразмерное наказание!

— В чем дело? Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас встал и проделал с тобой все то, что только что сказал?

Клаус выпалил это и сам ужаснулся: а если он переборщил, и Эроика согласится?

Но вор, видимо, еще не дошел до края, потому как хрипло ответил:

— Нет.

Клаус выдохнул с облегчением. Его злость немного улеглась, жажда сиюминутной мести была удовлетворена. И Клаус сухо бросил:

— Тогда заканчивай быстрее, у меня еще есть дела.

Клаус мог сколько угодно злиться на Эроику, но придраться к качеству работы было решительно невозможно. Интересно, где вор научился такому качественному массажу? И как провернул сегодняшнюю подмену?.. И... черт подери, руки у него действительно потрясающие!..

Больше ни Клаус, ни Эроика не проронили ни слова. Клаус даже не заметил, как вор исчез из массажного кабинета: не щелкал замок и словно не открывалась дверь, не было прощания и формального «на этом все», которое всегда говорил Юрген. Просто в какой-то момент Эроика нежно провел руками по спине Клауса, и это явно была целомудренная, печальная ласка, а не массаж. И после этого вор испарился, оставив после себя только выдавший его тонкий цитрусовый аромат и досадную неудовлетворенность, которую Клаус стоически игнорировал.

Как ни крути, Эроика потрудился над его телом на славу: Клаус давно не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, как после этого массажа, сделанного, несомненно, с чувством, толком и расстановкой.

Одеваясь, Клаус мимолетно задумался: Эроика теперь разозлится и от него отстанет, даже не докопавшись до правды, или?..


End file.
